Kung Fu Panda A New Hope Forever In Love
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: What happens when a the furious Five get new members joining them, and what'll happen when Stuat and I r in for the craziest WWE shows with a New Tigress joining the gang name Shelby a Kung Fu master from Amrica. read and see.


Kung Fu Panda: A New Hope/Forever In Love

Chapter One: I will rise.

Is was cold in the morning as the Furious Five were working on their kung fu skills, as Master Shifu walks in and sees them, "Morning students, where's Po?" Mantis looks at Master Shifu, "Po's still sleeping and," than a wolf walks in, "Morning, I am here for Master Shifu?" Master Shifu walks walk, "I am Master Shifu, what can I do for you?" The wolf looks at Master Shifu, "Well I am from Germany and I am here with the best kung fu student from all of Germany to train here." An otter walks in, wearing shorts, t-shirt saying DX on it, and shoes with flames on them, the wolf points to him, "This is Greg, the best kung fu student from Germany, he's really hoping to get some training here from the famous Furious Five and Po too." Master Shifu and everyone else bow to him, "welcome to the Jade Palace, you'll be staying with Po in his room." Greg looks at the kung fu warriors in front of him, "It is a honor to be training with the great warriors like you all." After that Greg walks towards the palace housing, "After I get my stuff put up, I'll go and talk with this Po dude." After he gets into the room, he sees Po was fixing the room up, "Oh, hi Greg and welcome to China." Greg looks at Po, "Do you know someone by the name JC?" Master Tigress walks in, "JC, why do you ask?" Greg looks at her, "Well is that, WWE is here for a Pay Pre View Event and I've got tickets to it, if you all like to go, is tonight." Po looks at Greg, "Oh, we've got training in the morning. Greg looks at the two, "You know what, you all just needed to take a night off, to relax and have fun for a change, it'll make you all less stressful." Master Shifu walks in as he hears Greg saying that, "So, you want us to go with you to this event and take tomorrow off from training to relax and have fun, maybe we all do need some time for ourselves, ok deal." After that everyone got the training and duties done early, than it was off to the WWE event, as everyone were just outside the arena, Greg hands everyone their ticket and laughs saying, "This is going to be fun." Everyone got inside to see a lot of people buying things like belts, drinks, food, shirts, hats, foam fingers, and most of all were people walking around with signs in their hands and Greg was like, "This way guys." After they all gotten to their seats a song plays, "OOOO, I am not given up oooooo nooooo, this is crazy and I need a plan to get out of here, ooooo, ooooo, oooo, yeah!!!!!!!! I am across the nations oooooo, yeahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Than fireworks shots up into the air as the fans cheers, in front of Tigress was a little girl with a sign saying, "DX is BACK!!!!!!" Than, "Are You Ready?" All fans, even the girl were screaming "DX, DX, DX, DX than two people walk out, "Ladies and Gentleman's, this match is a TLC Match for the Unified Tag Team Championships, please welcome to the ring the team of, The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels and The King of Kings, The Game, Triple H." Than they did their suck it thing in the ring, than a another song plays "We fight together, we ride together, Chain Gang Is The Click, trade marks the truth, we are ready to fire like a pack of War Coppers and kick you ass you bitches, we stop your ride and your flight has been delayed and this is the chain gang bitch, don't bother to check us up, we'll kick you out cold bitch and make you fear us forever." As Stuart and I walked out, Po and the gang sees a Human and a lion walking towards the ring with each having two belts around their shoulders, as a lady with a microphone was saying, "And making their way towards the ring, the team of Stuart (SinDragon) and Juan Conde (Da Solider) Chain Gang Army." After that, the belts were lifted into the air on a rope and the match starts, "DING, DING, DING, DING!" As the match gets underway and the fans all started to cheer for everyone in the match and both teams went at it for about almost 45 minutes when, I'd just got thrown out of the ring and landed right in front of the row, where Po and the others were, as I'd gotten up and ready to move, as I turn to move and I see that DX was trying to get the ladder, so I turn and move back into the ring and pushed them both out of the ring, than I'd just place a ladder in the center of the ring as I'd started to climb it, DX was trying to get back in the ring, but Stuart took a chair to their heads and left me to get the belts as I reach for the belts, Orton came running out, but Stuart quickly moves into the ring and jumps over the ropes and lands on Orton as JR was screaming, "Holy Crap, Stuart just took out Orton and Juan, has the belts in sight." As I took the belts off the rope, DX was trying to kick the ladder down, I did a jump from the ladder and took DX trough a table, JR was going nuts, "and Juan takes DX trough a table after winning the match!" The lady says, "Ladies and Gentleman's, your winners and still the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, Stuart (SinDragon) and Juan Conde (Da Solider) The Chain Gang Army." After that, Stuart and I'd just gotten to our locker room, as a White Tiger was standing in the middle of the lock room, "Hi there. My names Shelby." I'd just walked up to the white tiger, "Hi, my names Juan and Shelby may I, ask you out on a date?" Shelby looks at me with a smile on her face, "Sure, we can go on a date, first I am here to try to join the Furious Five as I am a Kung fu master." I was looking at her and smiled at her, "Well, I am also here to see Tigress, we're old friends, maybe they'll let you try out for them, let's go their tomorrow and I mean first thing in the morning." After that Stuart, Shelby, and I just walked out of the arena towards the limbo, than went to the hotel for the night, as Shelby and Stuart spend the whole night sleeping I woke up at 3:42am and I was just working on a gift for Master Tigress and I see that clock was reading 3:45am, than after I just finish it was 4:30am and I called the front desk for a 6:00am wake up call, than went to sleep at 6:00am after the wake up call, everyone was up and ready to go to the Jade Palace, as we've gotten to the Valley of Peace and walked into the valley, everyone was walking around and when everyone sees us walking in, Stuart and I were wearing out belts around our shoulders, "Woo, this place has changes a lot, from the last time I was here." After walking to the Jade Palace gate, a red panda walked to the gate, "I am Master Shifu, who are you?" I'd just looked at Master Shifu and smile, "I am Juan Conde and this is Stuart and Shelby a Kung Fu master from Chicago, IL of the United States of America." Master Shifu see me looking at him, "Come on in. Wait! Juan did you said, oh yeah and Master Tigress is looking forward seeing you again, this way." After walking to the training hall, Mater Tigress was working with Po, when Po see Shifu walked in with, "Master Po, it has been a long time, huh?" Po looks and sees my smile, "Juan, is that you man?" Master Tigress turns to see, "Juan, you're here a little early." I was looking at Master Po and Master Tigress, "This is my WWE tag team partner, Stuart and this is Shelby a Kung Fu master from USA and she likes to trained here with you guys." Po was like, "She's not the tough." Shelby takes Po's hand and Throws him over her onto the floor and lands on him with a paw to his face, "Oh, you think that I'm not very tough, huh?" Master Po was looking at her, "Ok, sorry for the remark about you and you skills, oh Master Shelby." After that everyone was looking at each other ready for the newest member to started her training with them.

Next Chapter

Chapter two: Shelby's First Day!

Shelby will have the best first day ever, training with master Tigress and going out on a date that very night.


End file.
